Question: A roller coaster has $4$ different cars. Each car holds $10$ people. How many people are on the roller coaster when all the cars are full?
We need to find the total number of people that $4$ cars will hold. We have $4$ groups of ${10}$ people. We can write this as $4 \times {10}$. We can picture $4$ groups of $10$. $4 \text{ cars}$ $1 \text{ car}$ $4 \times {10} = ?$ There are $40$ people on the roller coaster when all the cars are full.